son of the fox
by jadeangel099
Summary: Left beaten and bloody a child finds a new father who will take care of him. This man will make sure he won't die as well as try to teach him how to be happy. Naruto x harem. Read and review please.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

Naruto age: 4

Naruto was walking home from another of the nightly fox hunts, this time they were kind and only stabbed him with knives so that he could still go home.

He was passing the Uchiha district when Fugaku who was in His council man car saw Naruto, Naruto being smarter when it came to danger tried to edge away from where the man was. Naruto started to run but he tripped in front of the Uchiha main house gates. Naruto being unable to move laid in a pile in the street he pulled himself straight and began to crawl away using only his hands.

Fugaku saw him and laughed, he ran over Naruto then parked a tire on the small boy. Fugaku stayed there for a minute then drove off.

Sasuke came out of his house a little bit later and saw the small child. He ran over then shouted at him. "You worthless peasant! How dare you dirty the noble Uchiha property!" Sasuke then started to kick him repeatedly. Sasuke then ran inside "mother, someone is on our lawn making a mess!"

"Alright honey let's go ask them to go away." Sasuke's mom said. When they went outside however all there was, was a puddle of blood.

Later that day at the Uchiha diner table:

"how was everyone's day?" sasuke's mom said.

"I had a very nice day I was able to get some of my aggression out and I feel much better" Fugaku said.

"I had a bad day today" Sasuke said. "I was walking out and saw a blonde hoodlum dirty our property. I went in and got mom but he was already gone."

Itachi stiffened when Sasuke said his part "I failed my mission today." Fugaku stared at Itachi.

"what was this mission son?" Fugaku said.

"my mission was to escort a VIP to their home, we were then attacked by a drunk I intervened and then took the man straight to ibiki the VIP was attacked while I was gone and I was not able to find said person as far as I know that person is dead so I have failed my mission"

"who was the VIP itachi" Fugaku said.

"the VIP's name is not to be mentioned even after I have failed." Itachi said "more for their sake than mine."

The next day

4 a.m.

Naruto woke up at a lake and saw that he was clean and realized that he still had to clean up his blood. He got his shirt and drenched it in the lake then sprinted to the Uchiha district and cleaned up his blood from the ground. He then found a napkin on the ground and decided to write a note.

He bit his thumb and wrote in blood 'sorry for bleeding on your sidewalk I will make it up to you in any way'. Then he walked away.

8:00

Sasuke and Itachi had to do chores that morning including cleaning the puddle of blood that had most likely dried on their side walk over night.

When they walked to where the blood was they both saw the napkin with blood on it. They picked it up and Itachi read it then ran inside to give it to their mom so she could see what it was.

Naruto age: 7 (birthday)

Naruto was running from another mob. They all were telling him he was the demons brat, he was running as fast as his small legs could carry him, but he still was only a small child.

He turned a corner and saw Fugaku waiting for him. Fugaku called him over, Naruto came as fast as he could.

Fugaku said "I know the perfect way for you to pay me back boy."

Naruto said "How?"

Fugaku got a sadistic smirk on his face and said "you could let all the mobs catch you after you run for a while."

Naruto put on a brave face and said "okay" he then grabbed a kunai out of Fugaku's ninja pouch and walked to a wall with a cross painted on it. He yelled out in pain as he impaled his arm so hard it went into the wall until he was stuck. The mob heard him yell out then ran to the alley that Naruto was in.

The mob ran over to him and saw Fugaku then saw Naruto. They hurrahed their approval then a ninja came up and started to crucify him on the painting of a cross. Fugaku left before they got finished crucifying Naruto. The crowd were screaming for blood and so the ninja started to cut and punch and kick Naruto.

"ladies and gentlemen, I have a proposition" Fugaku said "how about we give the demon a night to remember." The crowd roared. "I propose that we all get to stab him once in the stomach to show him pain" the crowd was giving off bloodlust at this "we will start by allowing my son to have target practice." The crowd all agreed to this.

Sasuke came up to the front and sneered at the crucified boy then began to throw kunai at Naruto.

"AAAHHHH" Naruto screamed as the first of many stab wounds hit him in the stomach the next hit him in the thigh the rest all hit varying spots such as the biceps and the shin.

"son that is enough we should allow these other people to hurt the boy with their own two hands." Fugaku said.

The mob then went to Naruto then started to beat him repeatedly. A medic Nin then came to the front and yelled "let's poison him!"

The mob roared their approval, the medic Nin then stabbed 64 syringes filled with different poisons into his body. The crowd satisfied that he had endured enough punishment for now started to leave. After everyone had left Fugaku came back and took out the kunai then handed him a scroll. Fugaku then left and said "I pity you young Kyuubi brat."

Naruto heard that as he lay on the ground unable to move due to the abuse he just endured. Naruto finally after an hour was able to grab the scroll and put it in his shirt. When he had this in his shirt he started crawling out of the alley way. He left a huge path of blood on the ground where he had crawled into the gutter.

Mindscape

Naruto woke up in a sewer that smelt really bad. He said "villagers must have thrown me in the sewers so no one would find me."

Naruto heard someone throwing up then went to the source of the sound. He saw a huge fox that was leaning over a **very** big toilet (a/n cause mindscape/prison/immortality doesn't mean no bathrooms) Naruto went up to the fox and said "hey fox, are you sick?"

The Kyuubi said "kit your last five days alone would have caused most people to go crazy, I'm puking because your life so far made me remember what happened to my kits. They were slaughtered when I finally came home from being sealed, my container was very nice so she let me talk to my kits through her every day. When you were born I was released on accident, so I immediately went home to see my kits with my own eyes." The Kyuubi whimpered. "When I got home I saw a man with a leaf head band standing over my mutilated children. He shun shinned away and I instantly went on a rampage and went to the leaf to kill him. I got there and started attacking, right when I saw the man who did it the fourth sealed me in you."

Naruto asked "who was it?

The Kyuubi said with anger and hatred obvious in his voice "Orochimaru."

Naruto "Kyuubi."

The Kyuubi didn't realize that Naruto called his title and said "yes kit?"

"I swear I will kill that man, on my blood and hopes of rebirth." Naruto said.

Kyuubi looked at him and said "kit are you sure you want to that for me of all things?"

Naruto said "the attack wasn't your fault Kyuubi so yes I am."

The Kyuubi stared at him then said "come here."

Naruto stepped in his cage then was held in a hug by the Kyuubi who had turned into his human form. The Kyuubi picked him up and said "would you like me to be your family?"

Naruto smiled instantly and said "yes."

The Kyuubi then gave him a drink and said "if you drink this you will turn into a Kitsune-tsuki (fox spirit) and will be my son in blood."

Naruto said "how?"

Kyuubi said "it contains my blood along with a tail of my yokai."

Naruto asked "what's yokai?"

Kyuubi said "its demonic energies in this case it's my demonic energies."

"How will me drinking your blood make me a kitsune-tsuki?" Naruto asked

"The blood of a demon is stronger than that of human, however demons have some amount of control over their blood, all I require is a drop of your blood to make my blood helpful to you." Kyuubi said.

Naruto instantly bit his thumb and gave a drop of his blood to the Kyuubi. "is that enough?"

"yes how this will work is that I will change my blood to resemble yours then when my blood starts to make more of itself it will start a war between your human self and the kitsune-tsuke blood. It will be very painful

Naruto then grabbed the container and drank the fluid in one gulp. Naruto then started to scream and the Kyuubi instantly grabbed him and tried to soothe him. Naruto was screaming for an hour before he stopped but that was only because he throat was so raw that he could not make another sound. Then after six more hours he finally stopped all together before he started to turn into a fox.

Outside world

Naruto woke up in the gutters of a random street. He looked around to see that he was indeed growing tails and he also knew that he was able to see, hear, and smell better. Naruto ran through the alley ways and stuck to the shadows to get out to the forest that he had started to call home.

Naruto finally made it to the forest of life which is the nicest forest and is the complete opposite of the forest of death. Naruto got to the tree that he was using as a house, and saw that it had been chopped down and on the stump it said "live elsewhere demon".

Naruto started to cry and then Kyuubi spoke to him in his mind, "kit what's wrong?"

Naruto was crying and thought "they chopped down the tree I use for a house. Then carved something where it was."

"I'm going to teach you two things right now" his voice was shaking with rage, "first is how to use chakra, and the second is to use shadow clones, now for the chakra you need to imagine an invisible layer of skin on you. Can you picture it?"

"Ya."

"Now grab a leaf and hold it to your forehead. Then imagine the leaf sinking inside of the skin. Now let go of the leaf. Then do the same to another leaf."

Naruto did as told and when he went to a pond and looked at his reflection he yelled "YES!"

Kyuubi then said to Naruto "now I will teach you the shadow clone jutsu.

5 minutes later

Naruto finally got a hold of the shadow clone jutsu and made two clones.

Kyuubi then said "tell your clones to practice the leaf technique that I just showed you."

Naruto told the clones what to do then ran off to find some food in the forest.

After a 5 hours

Naruto finally came back to the clearing just when the shadow clones dispersed. Naruto fell to the ground and held his head and said "what was that?"

"That was the memories of the clones make more clones and have them use two leaves this time." said Kyuubi

"Oh makes some sense" Naruto said then made 500 more and told them to start training.

2 days later

"Tou what was that hissing sound?" Naruto said.

"That was a snake Naru, and it is in pain." Naruto instantly ran to where the hissing was coming from.

Naruto arrived to see a purple snake that was bigger than him being strangled by a very fat man.

Naruto instantly made a shadow clone and sent it at the man. The clone punched him in the nuts then bit his leg. When the man dropped the snake that was starting to shrink Naruto picked it up and ran away. Naruto was almost home when there was a poof coming from the snake. He found himself in a foggy area and was not able to breath the snake in his arms fell out of his arms.

Naruto looked at the snake and barely managed to croak out "Sorry…" before he could no longer breathe and slipped out of consciousness.

He woke up in a hospital surrounded by a lot of people with scales around their eyes and reptilian eyes.

The man closest to him said "thank you for saving my daughter from that man."

Naruto said "Wha…?"

"I am Manda chief of the snakes, what do you desire to have?" Manda said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"You have done me a great service so in order to balance that debt I must repay you, it is necessary." Manda said.

Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind "ask him if he can help you find the fox mentor."

Naruto said "Tou asked if you could help me find the fox mentor."

Kyuubi face palmed in Naruto's mindscape.

Manda looked at Naruto then said "who is tou?"

"Well tou-san takes too long to say so I just call him tou."

"Yes, yes but what is his name?" Manda inquired.

Kyuubi instantly said in Naruto's mind "Tell him that I'm a fiery old friend of his."

Naruto said "tou says he's a fiery old friend of yours."

Manda stared at Naruto and said "can I see your hand?"

Naruto said "sure, just please don't hurt me."

Manda stared at him incredulously then said "why would you think I would hurt you?"

Naruto stared and said "well anytime I trust someone they hurt me."

Manda grabbed his hand then went into his mind scape.

Mind scape

Manda stepped into Naruto's mind and saw that instead of a lot of small flashes of memories he was in a dungeon and that there was a lot of locked passages. He heard a deep and familiar voice coming from one of the two passages that were not locked.

"don't try to get into those other passages I've had to lock memories away so that they would not drift to me the cells are filled with so much pain it made me cry." Kyuubi started to cry then started talking in a shaky voice. "They skinned him then burned him and finally carved the words demon into his stomach and chest. It was all my fault this happened and I can never take it back. The worst part is that I can't seal the memories away my powers can only guide certain parts but this is permanently etched into his brain. For two nights I've told him to come in here and he can sleep with me, but he is an internal screamer so he only wakes up from a memory just to go back to sleep and have a worse nightmare."

"That other passage leads to one cell with a memory of the day I met him. That is the best memory that he can remember and he remembers since he was two years-old." Kyuubi said.

Manda laughed then said "ya right I'll check the corridor though."

Manda went inside the passage to the most current section of memories and entered.

2 minutes later in real world

Manda started to cry all of a sudden. The snake people took defensive positions around Naruto then were told to stand down by Manda.

Manda went to Naruto and cried as he held Naruto and said that he was so sorry for his treatment by the hands of the civilians.

Naruto was shocked any one would cry for him he said to Manda "don't cry over what happened nothing interesting happened."

Manda stared incredulously at Naruto and said "b-b-but t-t-they…"

Naruto then said cheerfully "did nothing interesting. Seriously you must have seen much worse than that Manda. Nothing I have seen can possibly compare to what you must have seen."

'he just played that off like nothing really happened.' Manda thought. 'wait… if that's nothing interesting then…' Manda suddenly ran out of the room.

Naruto quirked his head and said "what's wrong with him?"

The snakes present all sweat dropped at his question. Two snake people walked to the front.

"what is your name" a women with long white hair asked him.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and no you can't have an autograph."

The snake people sweat dropped again. "that's not what we are here for. We are here about the snake saved."

Naruto instantly bolted straight up. And looked around for the purple snake. He then shouted "where is it?!"

The snake people around him were surprised that he could move at all. Then a small girl walked up to Naruto and said "I'm right here. I'm a summon so when I'm home I can be in my human transformation."

Naruto looked at her and smiled then coughed up a large amount of blood. The little girl was instantly by his side "what's wrong?" she asked very loudly.

"nothing just chillin like a villain ." Naruto said then laughed at the faces of the snake people and then jogged out the door. "catch me if you can I'm gonna find Mr. Hebi man."

The snake people all stared at where he just was then when they realized what he said they chased after him with some of them wondering how he was capable of running.

Naruto age: 8

"Bye Manda I'm going to leave for the day" Naruto said.

Manda said "will you come with me to help one of my summoners?"

"Sure I would love to" Naruto exclaimed.

"You'll have to wear this mask though" Manda said as he held up a mask that looked like a foxes face.

"Okay" said Naruto as he put the mask on. Naruto quickly used a genjutsu to turn his hair black and add a few feet to his height and hide his whiskers, fox ears, and tail.

Near Konoha

Anko just finished her summoning jutsu when a young man and Manda came from her summoning. She looked at the man and said "who are you?"

Naruto said "you can call me kit."

Naruto then leapt at the man in front of him.

"Orochimaru you have been seen for the last I will end you." Naruto said Orochimaru lunged at him then stabbed at him. Naruto thought of being a fox and he turned into one with poof. He made it seem like he used kawamiri. When Orochimaru turned around and looked for Naruto, Naruto stabbed him in the heart. Orochimaru coughed up blood then used a shun shin to get out of the land. Anko stared at the small fox as it went poof and turned back to the genjutsu Naruto mode a/n this mode will come back so let's just call it gjn

Anko turned to Manda and asked "who's that?"

"You know how I told you there is one human I let in to my domain, well this is him. I have trained him for 4 years since he saved my daughter." Manda said.

Anko stared at gjn then said "are you from Konoha?"

Naruto looked over at Anko and said "yes." Then Manda and Naruto both poofed out of existence.

Later that day

"Naruto you're going to have to stay in the snake domain for today you earned your second tail and it's going to hurt when it happens" Kyuubi said

"I'll tell Manda now" Naruto said. Naruto walked over to Manda and said "hey Manda I'm going to need…" then Naruto started to convulse and scream as he fell to the ground.

Manda ran to Naruto and proceeded to try to figure out what was wrong when Naruto's genjutsu blasted and Naruto was left as a fox on the ground slowly getting slightly bigger.

Manda instantly screamed "MEDIC!" two snake people came and grabbed Naruto and rushed him into the closest open hospital room.

The snake people tried to calm him but he would not stop moving. They eventually decided to strap him down to the bed and try to inject some sleeping syrem in him.

"what's wrong with nee-san, dad" said a small girl with purple hair.

"I don't know lisana, I don't know" Manda said.

After one hour

Naruto stopped screaming suddenly and the snake people grew worried as time went by and he still wasn't moving. Suddenly Naruto's yokai was released then doubled from its original amount. a/n like1x2 there was two poofs and suddenly the boss toad and queen of the slugs were in the room.

"What is happening?" Katsuyu asked.

"What is happening to Naruto" Gamabunta inquired.

"I am also most curious" said a human sized fairy.

"Spira I believe that he is gaining a tail" a very buff red headed man fox said.

"why do you say that Jake?" spira said.

"this is what happens with all kitsunes when they gain a tail" said Jake.

Suddenly Naruto sat up bolt straight and then sprinted out the door.

Everyone followed him and saw that a tail was starting to form next to his other one. They saw he was running to the snake mountain he jumped and flew through the air just to hit the mountain. He jumped again and again till he was at the top of the mountain. He then leapt straight into the air so fast he formed a sonic boom around him he was around a mile above the mountain when suddenly there was a huge explosion around him. Then a giant flash of holy power and suddenly Naruto appeared out of the flames he had a halo above his head and angelic white wings behind him he was drifting towards them and then he crashed right in front of them.

Mindscape

"Tou what just happened?" Naruto said.

"Naruto don't be alarmed but something went wrong." Kyuubi said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I can answer that Naruto." A female voice said.

Naruto instantly looked at where the voice came from. He saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Kami" Kyuubi shouted

"yes, yes. Well now what happened is simple you unlocked your holy powers and now are an angel." Kami said.

"how do I have holy powers?" Naruto asked.

"well you have holy blood of course" kami stated mater of factly.

"what" Naruto asked.

"let me share with you who your family was." Kami said. "first off you may know me as mito uzamaki wife of the shodaime Hokage. Me and my husband had three children, rai senju, jin senju and yuzu uzamaki. Rai died at the age of six fighting to save a fox from being murdered. Jin married a women named Karin horomi and had two children nawakazi a/n I think that's how you say it , and tsunade. Nawakazi died when he was a genin after he was visciously attacked. Tsunade is still alive. Yuzu married a man named zoro uchiha and had one child named rukia uzumaki. Rukia had one daughter named a/n can you guess who? kushina uzumaki. Then there is the nidaime Hokage, he had only one child named robin who married Luffy namikaze and had a son named minato namikaze, who is your father."

"so basically I'm your great-great-great-grandson?" Naruto asked.

"yes and shinigami is my husbands father." Kami said.

"wow so I'm like almost a god?" Naruto said.

"no you are a demi god and you are also a vampire." Kami said.

"vampire?" Naruto said.

"they don't have any more vampire stories" Kyuubi said.

"wonderful well this is a summary of vampires. They drink blood and are really strong fast and awesome." Kami said.

Outside world

Manda picked Naruto up and looked at him. Manda lifted one of Naruto's wings and gasped at the power emanating from him. The three summon bosses stared at Naruto as he stood up and looked at them.

"I'm a demonic angel." His holy powers flared up "this is the shield that will protect all and" Naruto flared his yokai "and this is my sword that will smite all in my way."

The bosses looked at him then all of them pulled out a contract.

"We decided that it is time that we each give you a way to contact us…" Manda said.

A man suddenly poofed into existence and said "sorry I'm late guys my alarm broke yesterday and I didn't get it replaced."

"Its fine drago" a/n dragons Manda said.

"Just hold the sign we each taught you and flare your yokai to call us." Gamabunta explained.

"Also remember you technically are now a summon and can be summoned in our place…" Manda was all he could say before Naruto poofed out of existence. "Well I take it that he just got called."

3 miles away from Konoha

Hebi, Neko, and Inu were just getting back from a horrible battle with people from the land of stone. They lost so they were trying to get home as fast as possible. Anko/hebi summoned a snake and then fell from exhaustion. Inu and Neko had already passed out, she was the only one left conscious. She couldn't hold the summons and released it and also passed out from chakra exhaustion. She woke up 9 hours later.

She got up and walked over to Inu, and Neko and tried to hold them up but was still too weak. She finally was able to prop them up when she was hit in the back with a dozen shuriken. She fell to the ground and then felt the stars being took out and then was flipped over. Only to be stabbed with kunai through the hands and feet. She looked at the man and saw that he was a brute.

She tried to struggle but she was having trouble moving. The man ripped off her shirt and skirt. She screamed and struggled harder but to no avail. The man ripped off her bra and panties then started to remove his pants.

Anko was scared now, the man put a knife to her throat and shoved his dick in her mouth. She instantly started to cry as she remembered past tortures from Orochimaru just like this.

The man then yelled "come on suck it bitch."

Anko then bit as hard as she could. The man screamed as his tip was severed and then proceeded to punch Anko repeatedly. Just when she was losing consciousness a knife appeared in the man's head. The man collapsed and she saw a little blonde boy who then said "remember me I'm kit." She then found herself being healed by the boy with a strange power.

In her delirious state Anko said "weren't you taller?"

"Nope just didn't want you to recognize me." Naruto said.

Anko then passed out. After fixing her up Naruto transformed to his holy fox human form and picked up Inu and Neko in his tails Naruto cast a genjutsu on himself to turn into gjn but retained his holy fox hanyou form. Naruto then took off his coat and put it on Anko and put his extra snow pants on her.

Naruto was now left with only his pants socks and shoes. This left Naruto looking like a true angel.

"Breaking the boundaries of dumb I see." Kyuubi told Naruto.

"You know why I did that so hush now." Naruto said.

Sometime during the flight Naruto lost his genjutsu on his hair. Naruto laughed when she started to snuggle into his warmth.

Anko woke up in an angel's arms and saw that it was the blonde person she who saved her. She thought this will make a great story. "Kit" Anko said.

"Hmm" Naruto said.

"What's your real name" Anko asked.

"My title is holy kitsune." Naruto said.

"What's that?" Anko asked.

"that's a kitsune with holy powers. I am a decendant of kami and I will protect those I can."

He set down Anko and started to flash a lot of chakra signaling the guards to come to him.

Naruto then set the two anbu in his tails down on the ground and noticed that they were staring at him. He then said "I'm kit." And flew off just when the gate guards came over.

"Who was that" one guard said.

"More importantly what was that?" the other guard said.

Anko said "our savior." Then helped Neko up and both walked home.

Inu sat down and was staring wide eyed at where kit was then whispered "so he is real."

Later that day at the Hokage tower

"That is how my day was Jiji." Naruto said. Then started to count down in his head.

"Alright kit I will let you…" that's as far as the Hokage could get before the door to his office was knocked down.

" hokage-sama I saw kit he saved me and my squad and… you already know who kit is?" Inu said.

"Of course I know my anbu black ops captain Inu, now leave so I can give kit his next mission." Sarutobi said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

When Inu left the Hokage turned to Naruto.

"Naruto I'm sending you take the academy so you can be an official ninja. No buts or pouting this will happen you start tomorrow."

"Jiji can I at least follow squad g a/n Kakashi's squad which includes Anko and Yuugo on the more dangerous missions so that I can take care of my new friend?"

"yes Naruto I will make excuses for you on those missions as well as send for you when I'm going to send them out."

"thanks jiji!"

Next day

Naruto just got up and he groaned when he realized that all he had was a bunch of orange jumpsuits. Naruto knows it's necessary to make them think he was an idiot, that doesn't mean he has to like it though.

Naruto decided to at least grab a mask so no one could see his face. This mask was pure white and had a fox head silhouette on it. Naruto then left his house using his blonde idiot mask.

When he came to the academy he saw a bunch of people at the front door. One had a small dog on his head and was with two women. Naruto walked over to the small family and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage dattebayu!" 'Ugh I sound so stupid, at least I'll be able to be underestimated afterwards.'

"I'm Kiba and I'm going to be the best tracker ever!" Kiba said.

"If you keep yelling like that then even the dead are going to be able to tell when you're a mile away" his mother said.

"Ya Kiba you would have more luck trying to get an Aburame to laugh" his sister said.

"challenge accepted" said Naruto causing the two females to sweatdrop.

"Hey Naruto let's go away from these two." Kiba said.

A little while later

"hey Naruto lets go and practice throwing shuriken." Kiba said.

A group of three bullies came up to them and the leader said "like you could throw a shuriken to save your life."

Kiba growled and Naruto tugged on his arm and whispered "let's go."

"Hey mutt are you gonna run like a little pussy when I'm talking to you or are you gonna let your boyfriend to do your work." a bully said.

"Kiba let's just walk away." Naruto said.

"Hey demon brat you're gonna go down. My mom said I'd be a hero if I killed you" the bully said.

"C'mon Kiba these idiots aren't worth our time." Naruto said.

"you stupid little freak" the biggest of the three said "you look like a super retarded gay faggot with no life"

"You cram these words into mine ears against the stomach of my sense, thou makes no sense, not even in the slightest." Naruto said as he walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with you stupid little gay ass mother fucker." One bully said.

"Lord, what fools these mortals be!" Naruto said "Thou knowest not of which thou speaks. You fool how can thou expect to be one with stealth if thou willst not first learn thy ancestry."

"you freak speak so I can understand you!" the bully said.

"YOU FOOL! You not of which you speak." Naruto said.

"the hell who are you" the bullies asked.

"you may know me as master of pranks or lord reference however many of my friends call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"so you're the demon?" the bullies asked.

"I am quite sure they will say so."

"Hey demon my mom said that you're a worthless piece of crap who murders and rapes. She also said that your worthless demon whore got what she deserved." The bully said.

The room instantly got 10 degrees cooler "what was that" Naruto asked with a sickly sweet smile on his face and a very scary aura surrounding him.

Seeing that the taunt got to Naruto he continued not noticing the feeling of doom spreading in the air "I said that your demon whore got what was coming to her. My father said he helped out with it as well as mother finishing her off."

"what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"renji akurosai" the boy said proudly "my parents are on the council."

Naruto then pulled out a black book that had a large D inscribed in it and wrote something in it. Then he pulled out a red book with a large P & B on it and wrote something in it. "what are your friends names."

"maki mocha, and seth marcus." The two boys said.

Naruto then pulled out a yellow book with a large P & A on it and wrote in it. Then he pulled out a green book with just a P on it and wrote in it.

"prepare to feel hell renji then your parents will get theirs" Naruto said in a dangerous tone. Promptly scaring the three boys.

Naruto the walked to Kiba "Alright Kiba let's go." Naruto said in a happy tone.

After school

"Kiba say goodbye to Naruto" Tsume said.

"Mom can Naruto spend the night over" Kiba asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes honey you just need to ask his parents" Tsume told Kiba.

"So Naruto can I ask your parents?" Kiba said.

"My parents are on a mission right now and so I can't get permission from them. Sorry Kiba." Naruto said.

"Well how about who ever you're staying with?" Kiba said.

"I'm just staying at home alone." Naruto said.

"Oh" Kiba said. "Does that mean you're your own parent?"

"No not really it just means I have to head straight home. Sorry"

Naruto started to head home when he was a mile away from his house he was suddenly hit over the head with something and then dragged off by some random people.

When Naruto woke up he realized he was covered in his own blood and his eyes had been punched so much he could hardly see. Naruto released his holy features so he could head home with no further problems. Naruto put a black cloth over his eyes and put a small amount of ice in it. He then ripped off his shirt and started to ring out the blood he didn't realize that he was accidently doing it in the wind. The affect was that it looked like he murdered someone.

During his flight home Naruto heard a fight breaking out in an alley way.

Kurenai was heading home after getting a few too many drinks when she was suddenly pulled into an alley way by a small gang of ninjas. They injected a small amount of a drug to get rid of the alcohol in her system.

The men then started to attack her saying things like "looks like we're going to melt this ice queen." Kurenai lost eventually and then they pinned her up to a wall and started to rip off her clothes. She started to scream but they covered her mouth, one of them stuck their fingers into her women hood and she started to cry. The man then shouted to his lackies "this bitch is a virgin!"

The men started to hoot and the man quickly took off his pants and drew back his hips then rocketed forwards. There was a rip of flesh and a scream. Kurenai opened her eyes to see the man screaming with his penis lying next to him detached.

She looked up and saw an angel covered in blood. He had blonde hair and his large white wings were flapping to keep him suspended in air. He looked pissed.

Naruto sensed that Kurenai was about to be raped and went down and sliced the man's package off. Naruto was sufficiently pissed now, he stared at the men and then said in a demonic voice "**you have attempted to force yourself on a women for that I will judge you. I judge you guilty of all charges and your punishment is… **_**DEATH."**_ After saying that Naruto brought out a large pure white katana then sliced the man's head off. The other men started to run but Naruto was already in their way and he said in a calm voice "you will tell as many men and women as possible the punishment of rape attempted or not. Tell them that punishment will be bestowed upon those who attempt such heinous crimes."

Naruto then is right by Kurenai "you are safe now and I will take you to your home." He then gave her his jacket and then picked her up and flew into the sky. Kurenai had just put on the jacket and was now blushing at being so close to her savior. "Where is your home miss?" Naruto said.

"My name is Kurenai please don't say miss it makes me feel old and my home is over there." She said then pointed to a house in the outskirts of town and about a mile from the forest of death.

Naruto then swooped down and landed right outside her door and dropped her off on her front door step.

"What is my savior's name?" Kurenai said.

"You can call me kit." Naruto said then he bolted into the air and flew to his house.

"Kurenai what was that" Anko yelled as she came out her front door, she then noticed Kurenai's apparel. Then said "kit?"

"Yup" Kurenai said.

Jade: how's that thought I wasn't gonna write anymore HAHAHA. NO!

Angel: I haz chezburgr!

Jade:*face palm* cats foxes dogs that is your classifications for the day foxes for kyu-chan cats for my broski and dogs for Kiba.

Damion: dragon and demons for Damion!

Angel: I is bored as FUCK!

Damion: let's be an army!

Jade: I call president!

Damion: I'm a bee da lieutenant.

Angel: I'm the fucking general.

Damion: lieutenant is higher ranked!

Angel: Fuck.

Jade: don't forget to review your flames of *cough cough* youth *cough cough* hate and rain of praise help me to make the story.

Naruto: we have a problem.

Jade: what's that?

Naruto: someone said that the title is lame!

Jade: oh no that will be changed soon.

Damion: also one of my friends told me to have sasuke be a dick so make sure that's there.

Angel: I recorded the meeting *plays tape*

Naruto: alright we sound stupid to the max… wait what you mean kyu-chan!

Jade: that's it for today.

Naruto: ANSWER ME JADE!

Damion: angel lets go burn down that stupid purple barn.

Jade: I'm coming to!

Naruto: but you didn't answer me. *door slams* WAIT FOR ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Jade: remember that there is an updated version of chapter one. Oh by the way

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto 12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was leaving his house for the genin exams. Naruto was the supposed dead last of the class but if they knew that right know he could beat the Hokage they would flip.

Half way to the academy Naruto realized something, Hinata was not hiding around the corner today. That meant "ah man" Naruto said just as Hanabi and Hinata tackled him down from the backside.

"Naruto-nii-Chama!" the two exclaimed rather loudly. "We were worried that we missed you, and that you left us forever!"

"Calm down Imōto (younger sister or sisters) what's going on? Has akira-san been talking to you _that_ way again?"

The girls shook their heads vigorously remembering what happened the last time Naruto used san to someone. "No, no, no nothing like that it's just… well… we didn't see you come home last night we assumed that…" Hinata said.

"That I refused to stand up for myself again? Or maybe that I was dragged off and beaten like they do every day?" Naruto said like he was honestly confused.

"Yes that is exactly what we thought happened. But they dragged you off twice already yesterday." Hanabi said.

"Well not every day is two beatings they sometimes can go for one but it's for the entire day, and sometimes they beat me up to 20 times a day since they would beat me for an hour then leave me alone for ten minutes." Naruto said like it was nothing which after 3642 days of the same thing it wasn't that big of a deal to him, however the girls were shocked and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Naru-nii what do you mean?" Hanabi said.

"Simply what I just said Hanabi" Naruto said with his usual idiotic grin. "Now let's go we don't want to be late for hanabi-chan's orientation."

The two girls suddenly gasped "oh no we're going to be late academy is a mile away and we only have 6 Minutes left" Hinata said starting to cry since it she thought it was her fault.

"Don't worry Imōto I will get you there in no time at all. Hop on and we will be there soon." Naruto said.

The two did as instructed and jumped on to his back getting a piggy back ride to the academy.

"hanabi-chan I didn't think you would make it!" Moegi said. Who's behind you?"

"This is Naruto-nii Moegi." Hanabi said.

"Why is he wearing a mask and those horrible orange clothes?" Moegi said.

"Actually now that I think about it, Naruto-nii why do you wear that mask? I've never seen you without it." Hanabi said. "Naruto-nii… where'd he go?!"

"Who are you two talking about?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto-nii" Hanabi & Hinata said in unison.

"Naruto has been sitting at that table over there" Iruka points to a table were a blonde with a familiar mask sat waving at them "for three minutes."

Hinata and Hanabi ran over to Naruto "Naruto-nii why did you leave without saying anything?" they both said.

"Had to get the seats before they're gone." Naruto said with his usual happy and stupid aura.

Suddenly Iruka started to talk "thank you for coming today this is orientation and as such we will need the children to sign in and get registered, the first station to go to is down the hall to classroom 102." After he said his part everyone left for their various places.

"Hanabi-Chan sorry but I have to go to class now" Naruto said as he dragged off Hinata "thankfully your dad is here and none too soon."

When they make it to class the rookie nine with the exception of Sasuke, sakura, and ino, greeted them the usual way "Naruto help me out with this" Kiba said. Sasuke then walks in and all the girls swoon over him except for Hinata who is hiding behind Naruto. Sasuke sat in his usual spot then everyone sat down as they all heard yelling and two annoying voices then a crash as the girls both flew into the room.

Naruto ignored them until both came at him and sakura screeched "Naruto-baka get away from Sasuke-kun!"

Suddenly Naruto fell to the ground clutching his ears and squirming on the ground. He then suddenly screamed out "my ears are going to have that stuck in them"

Sakura then screamed "Naruto-baka move away from Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine just ask Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun would you like me to sit next to you" sakura said.

"HN" Sasuke said as he moved away.

"Alright class time for the exams" Iruka said "but first Naruto the Hokage said to give you this" then gave Naruto a scroll.

"Aww I'll have to thank Jiji for his encouragement later" Naruto said.

"Naruto what does it say?" shino said.

"It says to take care and that he'll take me out for ramen if I pass." Naruto said lying perfectly through his teeth. What the scroll really said was 'kitsune we have reason to believe there is a traitor in our midst you are to fail this exam and see if you can find out who it is and what they want.'

A/n the rest of the day will go like canon so will the next day

Naruto was heading to the academy two hours early so as to get to the safety of the school, however the citizens decided that they needed to get rid of the stupid Kyuubi brat before he was out of their grasp.

Naruto sensed the villagers and stood still the first man ran at him and stabbed him a few times then the rest of the group all took turns beating him up then after two hours they left him alone. Naruto then got up and took out all the knives and various objects out of him.

Naruto walked inside the classroom to see that Iruka had started his speech on how proud he was of them. When Naruto accidently slammed the door shut they all looked at him and then most of the class gasped the only acceptation was Sasuke and his two fan club leaders.

Naruto went and sat down not realizing that he was still bloody, then said "sorry I'm late sensei. Please continue."

"Ok… well first off team one will be…" Naruto fell asleep until he heard his name "team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, sakura harano and Sasuke Uchiha." immediately after Iruka said this a loud bang was heard. Everyone looked at the back wall and saw a Naruto sized hole in it. Naruto then poked his head out sheepishly and said "sorry guess I got a bit bored."

At this everyone sweat dropped "well… okay then… your sensei will be Kakashi hatake." Iruka said. The next two days go like cannon

"Team 7 reporting for a mission Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"Okay team 7 I have a mission for two of you and a different one for one of you." hiruzen said.

"Why are you splitting up my team?" Kakashi said.

"Well I need Naruto here to get kitsune and those two are close as two peas in a pod." Hiruzen said.

"I'll go get him now Jiji" Naruto said then ran out the door.

"Kitsune you do realize that Naruto-kun will be looking for you for several hours right?" hiruzen said with a wink "team seven your mission is to catch tora the cat. You are dismissed."

Once they were gone sarutobi turned to Naruto and said "you are going to be going to a town called tanuki in the east and destroy a gang that is a few hundred strong."

"Aye aye captain" Naruto said.

"I can't hear you" hiruzen said confusedly.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Naruto said.

"Oooooowwwwww!" hiruzen yelled, hey was about to scold Naruto when he realized something, Naruto wasn't there.

We are teleporting to tanuki

Naruto crashed into city hall and saw some people threatening the mayor. They stared at Naruto then attacked the first one to reach Naruto swung his sword and it went directly through his neck however that did not seem to help as he realized something, all his comrades were dead. He started to run until he saw Naruto right in front of him.

"AAAAHHHH DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" the man screamed.

"Tell me where your boss is." Naruto said.

"He is five miles from the east gate now please let me go" the man said.

"I'm sorry but that is not possible" Naruto said in a cold voice.

"b-b-but you promised" the man stuttered.

"I never said that I would let you go" Naruto said "I'm very thirsty right now, good bye."

Naruto then let lose his vampire fangs and bit the man in the neck and sucked out all of his blood.

The mayor entered the room a little after Naruto finished and was shocked to see that his savior was so small. "Are you from konoha?" the mayor asked.

"Yes and I'm going to kill every single one of those gang members." Naruto said.

"Mayor Young! Mayor Young the gang members are outside the main gate saying that unless you comply with their demands then they are going to kill us all." A man said as he sprinted in.

"Take me there" Naruto said.

time skip to back to konohalet's say it was three days since he left home

"Naruto it's good to see you" hiruzen said "did you find kit?"

"Ya Jiji he said that those men are all gone and that he got a bit sick from his meal and had to spend yesterday there" Naruto said in a happy tone.

Just as he said that team seven walked in to the office holding a cat that was somehow scratching both sakura and Sasuke in the face even though Kakashi was in between the two. "Mission accomplished" Kakashi said in a happy voice.

"Sasuke-teme did it really take you three days to catch a cat?" Naruto said.

"Dobe I'd like to see you do better than me." Sasuke said to tired to really get properly angry. "Here's the demon cat Hokage."

"Here you go." Hiruzen said as he gave the cat to the fire daimyo's wife. As she squished it two people in the room hoped it died. And two thought nothing of it whereas the final one looked worried and was about to say something when suddenly the cat sprinted out the door.

"Naruto would you like to prove Sasuke you are better?" hiruzen said.

"Challenge accepted! Dattebayu!" Naruto said "I'm going to do so well on this mission because I'm one big pussy magNET." As Naruto said this there was a meow as something went flying through a window and landed on Naruto's head and started to purr. "Done Jiji" Naruto said.

Now the Hokage had seen many things in his life but this was shocking Naruto had managed to finish this mission in ten seconds where as it took almost all his anbu, the inuzuka's, the aburame's and the hyuuga's to find it within an hour. But that wasn't the most shocking part, the shocking part was that tora was cuddling up to him and not scratching his face off.

"My kitty!" the fire daimyo's wife said and made a grab for the cat.

"Ma'am wait a second" and she did "come here and let me show you something." She walked up to him "ma'am cats don't like to be hugged and you have been causing her to have broken ribs from being hugging so tightly." The woman looked shocked then looked back at the cat and saw that there was a bone pushing itself out of the cat's side, and started to cry.

"I didn't know oh how I could have done this to poor tora" the woman exclaimed.

"Just be gentle with her and she won't run away anymore." Naruto said "don't worry I'll heal her." after he said that Naruto had a green glow around his hands. As he held his hands to tora's broken bones. The cat started to relax and they all noticed it. Hiruzen realized that the cat had probably been in pain for years. The woman started to cry as she realized how much pain she had caused tora.

"Jiji can we have a harder mission please?" Naruto said when he finished healing the poor cat.

"sure Naruto I have one for you, bring in the client" sarutobi said "this is tazuna he will be your charge you are to escort him to wave" Naruto stiffened at the word wave "and let him finish his bridge then return home."

"Team pack for a week and a half" Kakashi said.

"Hai Kakashi sensei" said Sasuke and sakura.

"Hai doggy-san" Naruto said.

"Jiji can I have two side missions?" Naruto asked.

"Sure what they are?" hiruzen said.

"One can I destroy gatou and his men?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but, how would you be able to that? Last I heard gato was in ame which is three hundred miles away from your destination. What is the other one?" hiruzen said.

"Gato is stationed in wave and my other one is May I free the bloodline users that are imprisoned in his base." Naruto said.

"You may have these two just remember this you will be kit for that part."

"Hai" Naruto used a silent shushin. When he entered his house he saw that everything he owned that was not kept in storage scrolls on him, was completely destroyed.

Naruto said "meh" then walked out the door and headed to the gate. He saw tazuna was already there and decided to play a prank on him.

Naruto snuck up behind tazuna and put vinegar in the old man's drink then walked around and said hello to the old man. Said man just took a swig of his drink then immediately coughed it up and threw up. "Did this just go bad?" tazuna said.

"no it did not" said a small blonde girl "A purple unicorn stole it and give you vinegar!" then turned into a cat/pop tart hybrid and flew away with a rainbow stuck in its butt singing nya nya nya nya nyan cat if you couldn't guess. tazuna took one look at his sake then poured it all out on the ground. Naruto walked up to him and said I'll take care of gato" then disappeared. After Naruto found a safe place to hide he made five shadow clones then sent them on ahead to deal with anyone who happened to attack them. Trip there goes cannon except the demon brothers don't show up

'Naruto it's time for you to face your inner animal' Kyuubi said.

'Okay I will get an excuse as soon as possible' Naruto thought.

Little did he know his excuse was just a few seconds from exploding? "Why?" inari whispered.

"What?" Naruto said.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TRY SO HARD?! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOUS MEN! NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK! WHEN FACING THE STRONG THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!" inari yelled.

Everyone except Naruto stared at inari when he yelled that.

"Whatever kid I'm not like you." Naruto said.

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY YET YOU'RE BEING SO NOSY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! YOUR ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!"

"Uh oh, shit just got real." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean" tsunami said.

"Just watch, unless Naruto decides to try to cap it something is going to go down" Kakashi said already trying to hide from Naruto.

While that happened a few things happened with Naruto first, he was starting to get angry. Second if you listened closely you could hear a snapping sound. Third, Kyuubi was trying very hard to calm down Naruto.

The people around the table started to stare at Naruto as he started to make a very creepy sound that no one could tell what it was. They didn't have to wait very long though as soon Naruto's sound became chuckles then full blown laughter, however this isn't the laughter of someone thinking something is funny. This was the laughter of someone who had been tortured for years.

"I know nothing of how hard life can be? BITCH PLEASE! YOU HAVE LIVED IN HEVAN YOUR WHOLE LIFE COMPARED TO ME! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE?" Naruto yelled in a voice that was oozed with insanity "I CAN ARRANGE THAT I WILL GARENTEE THAT AFTER SEEING MY LIFE FOR ONE DAY YOU WILL BE CRYING ON THE GROUND FOR A MONTH! MY BEST DAYS ARE AT LEAST 20 TIMES WORSE THAN YOUR WORST! IN FACT IF I LEAVE MY TOWN THOSE I CARE ABOUT DIE SO I HAD TO CREATE A CLONE OF MYSELF JUST SO THAT THEY WILL NOT BE KILLED BY THOSE IN MY VILLAGE." Naruto then got up and said "you want me gone, FINE! Now you see me, now you don't" Naruto disappears not poof out of existence not a shunshin just disappears "wait here I am." Naruto says from the kitchen with a stupid happy aura around him then abruptly disappeared again.

No one knew what to do until inari ran out.

"Kakashi was Naruto's life really that bad?" tsunami asked.

"If anything Naruto sugar coated so much that it made the bitterest of things sweet" said Kakashi as tsunami gasped. "You can ask him what his best day included."

"Stupid kid, doesn't even know how good he has it." Naruto said.

'focus we are about to fight your inner animal." Kyuubi said

"I know, I know. Let's do this" Naruto said.

X enter mindscape X

"Hello?" Naruto said. Naruto heard a growl and turned around to see a small baby fox behind him. It looked scared and tired.

"Hey there little fella are you my inner animal?" Naruto asked. The baby fox nodded its head suspiciously.

"I know what you would like" Naruto said then pulled out a guitar and started to play it. After a while the baby fox started to relax and then walked over to Naruto. After three songs the baby fox was sleeping on Naruto's head and Naruto was singing a song with Kyuubi.

"Naruto I have never heard of a battle being this easy no matter how strong or weak the demon was." Kyuubi said.

"Tou-san this fox is still a part of me and as such it should be easy to tame. Just do what I like." Naruto says "and that is one of four things."

"I see. Music calms the savage beast eh" Kyuubi said.

"You know I'm not savage or a beast right?" A small voice said.

"Who said that?" Kyuubi yelled.

"Tou-san isn't it obvious" Naruto asked.

"No its not" Kyuubi said a little grumpily.

"Well considering that there are three of us here and you and I said nothing that means that the third one spoke."

"But it's just me you and the… fox…"

"Yup that's me." The baby fox said.

"Alright so what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have a name. I'm a fox." The baby fox said.

"Well I'll just have to give you a name won't I" Naruto said "how about Hostway?"

"No just, no."

"How about Leo?"

"No."

"L?"

"What, no!"

"How about Damion?"

"Hmm well it's like the demons son, ya, let's go with that." Damion said.

"Alright Damion. Let's go find you some space." Naruto said.

"But I like it here." Damion pouted.

"This is my space" Kyuubi said.

"Let's go around together then and find somewhere else for me then, besides a dungeon probably isn't the best place for a kitsune anyways." Damion said.

"Well there is a garden filled with my good memories of people." Naruto said.

"Let's go then" Damion said.

"I'll have Kyuubi show you cause some one is coming." Naruto said.

"Naruto play more music so you can soothe even the most savage of beasts." Damion said.

"I will" Naruto said.

X exit mindscape X

Haku walked up to the boy in front of her and nudged him he woke up and then she said "you'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this."

"Who are you" Naruto asked.

"My name is Haku." Haku said.

"What a beautiful name." Naruto said.

"t-thank you" Haku said as she blushed slightly.

"so haku-chan what chya doin'" Naruto said.

"I'm getting medical herbs for someone" Haku said.

"Is this someone your booooy friend?" Naruto said playfully.

"No! He is my father." Haku said.

"Oh, that was awkward." Naruto said.

"I'll say, soooo what do you fight for?" Haku said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Do you have a precious person that you fight for?" Haku asked.

"Yes I have a few." Naruto said.

"Then you will become strong." Haku said then started walking away "oh by the way I'm a boy."

"No you're not I can smell the female pheromones coming off of you." Naruto said "and tell Zabuza I said hi and get well soon from kitsune." Then he disappeared.

"What just happened?" Haku said then ran off to tell Zabuza what Naruto said.

Jade: and done for now at least.

Angel: let's do a poll for Naruto to kill Zabuza or not.

Jade: fine just shut up and go bother someone else.

Angel: kk *runs through wall straight into Naruto's room*

Naruto: what the?

Angel: *boom* head shot!

Jade: oh no. ANGEL YOU BETTER NOT HAVE JUST KILLED Naruto!

Angel: no I just punched him through a wall!

*face palm*

Jade: speaking of slams, Mr. Guest I know you think you're clever but if that's the best you have then I'm disappointed, go sit in the corner. On further note unnatural reader and thunder claw03 thank you for the encouragement. R&R please poll for death of Zabuza is going up NOW!


End file.
